Electronic mail, or electronic messaging, is rapidly becoming an essential business tool and preferred method for communicating. An electronic messaging message typically includes a “body” such as a text or HTML message with one or more attachments and is typically accompanied by displayable header information. Such header information can include parameters such as “From,” “To,” “Subject,” “Date and Time Received,” “Size,” “Priority,” and the like, and allows the user to sort the messages in his mailbox.
Electronic mail can be disadvantageous when a recipient wishes to respond to a sender and when instantaneous feedback of a sender's presence is desired. For example, a recipient may receive an urgent electronic messaging from a sender and wish to reply. However, if the recipient replies, there is no way to ensure that the original sender is available to receive the message. While systems are known in which the sender is notified when a recipient opens the mail, these provide only after-the-fact recipient status.
As such, there is a need for a more efficient way to process electronic mail. There is a still further need for an electronic mail system that advises a recipient of an electronic messaging of a sender's presence status.